


Answered Questions

by DesertVixen



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:12:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crew changes on Pike's Enterprise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Answered Questions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Medie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/gifts).



She had known this day would come.

Career progression required change. 

In two days, the Enterprise would arrive at Starbase 11, and she would be leaving the ship – and the ship’s captain – for the last time.

It was a small Fleet, as the saying went, but space was quite large and full of danger. The Enterprise would be going back into space, and she would be headed to the Academy.

Number One expected she would find teaching to be rather boring, if a necessary job. It hardly seemed like a suitable reward for what Captain Pike had characterized as her “excellent service”, but everyone assured her it was a step on the path to promotion. 

It wouldn’t be the Enterprise. 

Phil Boyce had insisted on a party in the ship’s recreation room, and she had agreed, mostly because she had the feeling that he would rope her in, regardless. He had already managed to gather most of the command crew, even Spock. She wondered who was in charge of the ship, then let Chief Engineer Caitlin Barry put a drink in her hand. This crew was the one where she had finally felt as if she fit in, as if she had a place that belonged just to her. She would miss the Enterprise and her crew.  
If she was honest with herself, she would miss the Captain most of all. They had some adventures together, although none quite as memorable as their adventure on the now-quarantined planet of Talos IV. It wasn’t every day she got abducted by aliens for possible breeding stock.

That adventure stayed on her mind throughout the evening as they drank and reminisced. Number One lost track of the number of glasses. Spock was even persuaded to get out his Vulcan lyre and perform. Phil Boyce and Caitlin Barry kept the party’s mood up, until Captain Pike called an end to the festivities by pointing out that they did still have a mission, even if shore leave was within sight.

It seemed completely natural to be walking down the corridors, their light dimmed to simulate “night”, alone with her commanding officer. Number One knew there were whispered rumors about how close the two of them were, although she was sad to say that there was nothing to sustain those rumors. 

Not that she hadn’t thought about it. The Talosians hadn’t been wrong when they read her attraction to Chris Pike, but she had kept it tied down in its place, under her professionalism and their camaraderie.

Now, in a few days, she would be leaving him behind.

It was that, she supposed, that made her throw caution to the wind as they stood outside the door to his quarters, and ask the question she had wanted to ask ever since Talos IV.

“Which one of us would have been Eve?”

“I always go for intelligence,” he said after a long moment. “Join me for a drink?”

*** 

It was, she decided later, one of her smarter moves.

She only regretted not making it sooner.

**Author's Note:**

> So, as much as I love this pairing, I feel like this is probably more likely than an on-ship romance. That being said, time for a reread of Vulcan's Glory... I tagged it as "post-canon" since Number One's canon is regrettably short.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!


End file.
